Large electronic display assemblies have traditionally used an array of multiple separate electronic displays, each having their own video driver, timing and control board, as well as other electronics necessary to operate each display. A border or bezel is generally placed between each separate display in order to secure each display into the overall assembly. The bezels can be unattractive to the eye as they can provide a static shape that cannot change, they take up space that otherwise could be used for images, and they also prevent a seamless image to be shown across the separate displays.